The Heart Yearns for What it Cannot Have
by lolwrwg
Summary: AU. Agathe and Georg are or at least were happily married but when a young new maid arrives Georg isn't the only one falling for her irresistible charms.  In this Agathe doesnt die and Maria stayed with her uncle... till now 'evil grins'  Partly Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Agathe and Georg are or at least were happily married but when a young new maid arrives Georg isn't the only one falling for her irresistible charms.

Maria sighed as she sat on the bus. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe she had been sold. Sold! She thought in shock. In some ways she was happy but in others it was almost shameful and embarrassing, to think that she had meant that little to her uncle that he had sold her. She was not a slave, she wasn't a piece of property, yet here she was being shipped off to some big posh house. She didn't even know who had bought her all she knew was that when she had come home yesterday she was no longer her uncles, she was owned by someone called Von Tromp or something or other.

She didn't even know what she was being sold for; her uncle had just given her the address of the house and put her on the bus. SOLD! She felt like nothing, just a mere piece of dirt that anyone could stand on or kick carelessly. The bus slowed and she looked around realising this was her stop. Gathering her few items she got off the bus begrudgingly.

She walked slowly contemplating if she should run away but quickly discarded the idea. Where would she go? She didn't have any money or much clothing or even food, she would probably be killed before she could even find shelter. No this was her best choice. She sighed and started humming to comfort her and soon she was smiling fully, hope in her heart and a possible bright future ahead of her. She was free, well maybe not completely free but she was away from her horrid uncle for good and that was indeed a cause for celebration she thought as she skipped down the lanes.

She spun round and suddenly stumbled to a stop as she saw the huge gates in front of her. She gulped and stepped forward hesitantly. Oh god, oh god, oh god she thought as her shaky hand opened the big intimidating well-oiled gates. She shut it behind her and walked up the stony gravel. She took out the piece of paper her uncle had given her and read it carefully, remembering something about going in a back door or something.

'Go through the back door located around to the right of the building, there you will report to Frau Schmidt' it said her eyes scanning over the neatly written writing, so unlike her uncles.

She folded it back up and put it in her pocket and went round to the side of the building, so completely unaware of the delicate blue eyes that watched her from above.

Maria's heart sped up as she approached the big door at the side. Clanging of pots, pans and voices could be heard coming from the gap in the big house. Maria stepped back and squealed as a young scrawny man was thrown out, followed by a big tall bald man.

"You want to stay here you do your job, not follow the Captain's daughter around like a lost puppy!" the big man yelled and a plump woman came out next to him.

"Oh Victor, don't be so harsh on the boy" she said her warm voice calming him and Maria for that fact.

Victor huffed and went back inside as the scrawny boy with brown hair ran off past Maria. It was then that the middle aged plump woman saw Maria and smiled gently "Oh hello, you must be the new maid!" she said and Maria smiled back hesitantly.

"Yes, hello I'm Maria" she said shaking the woman's hand.

"And I'm Margret the cook, please come in!" she said going back inside.

Maria felt her heart drop, the thought of the man, she had just come to know as Victor, being inside. Margret saw Maria's hesitation and smiled "Oh come now, don't you worry about victor, he seems tough and mean on the outside but I assure you he's as soft as a pillow on the inside" she said taking the girls hand and leading her inside.

Maria smiled at Margret's motherly charm and followed her in despite her doubts.

Maria stepped inside and watched as maids and chefs ran around the kitchen most cooking and some collecting clean sheets and other bits and bobs for around the house. All of it together was quite overwhelming and Maria had to catch her breath a little as Margret led her into a huge hallway. Maria's eyes widened as she looked around, doing a 360, trying to take in the magnificent part of the building, which she had no doubt probably offered much, much more.

Margret chuckled at the young girl's stunned face "It is quite a picture is it not?" she said as she looked around herself.

Maria nodded, speechless to say the least.

Margret smiled "Wait here, I'll go find Frau Schmidt" she said leaving Maria in the huge expanse of the beautiful hallway so beautifully unaware of the blue eyes that had watched her through the window now watching her from the landing above.

Maria couldn't believe she was here, in this beautiful house, it was like a dream come true. She smiled and walked around the hallway a few steps. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the big double doors, gold lacing the edges making it enticing and alluring.

She walked towards it when…

"What do you think you are doing?" a woman's voice called making Maria spin around and look up as if she had been caught in headlights.

"I ugh… I wa… i…" Maria couldn't find her words and just stud there stunned and very much scared.

"Well?" she said her voice warm yet firm.

Maria gulped watching as the beautiful woman with dark hair came down the stairs "Forgive me" Maria rushed out.

The slim lady stepped off the last step her shoes clicking across the pristinely polished marble floor, her cream lace dress just touching it with grace "May I ask what you are doing in my house?" she asked.

Maria nodded "I'm the new maid" she said quietly and curtsied politely.

The lady nodded "Ah the young girl we bought" she said dismissively.

Maria narrowed her eyes at her, her feelings hurt at the way she thought she was just a mere piece of property but before she could say anything the lady spoke.

"I'm Agathe Von Trapp, but you will call me Baroness, or Baroness Von Trapp, which ever. Now are you not supposed to be with Frau Schmidt?" she said her perfect features frowning with confusion.

"Um well I, um I mean Margret went to fetch her, and so she told me to stay here" she said putting her bag down.

"Yet you felt the need to wander?" she said her voice un-approving and Maria didn't know whether to just cry or run.

Her breath caught and she stuttered "I didn't mean to, it's just that your house is so beautiful and i just… I" she sobbed trying to explain herself quickly.

The Baroness stepped forward quickly and touched her arm "Oh my dear I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you so, it seems my anger gets the better of me these days" she said pulling out and handkerchief and handing it to her.

Maria whispered a thank you and wiped her tears, the events of the past few days catching up on her "I'm sorry Baroness" she said and the baroness shook her head.

"No I think it's me who should be apologising" suddenly the footsteps of Frau Schmidt and Margret interrupted them and the Baroness smiled "You are in good hands now, so no more tears?" she said gently.

Maria smiled and the 30 year old woman and bowed in thanks.

The baroness finally nodded and left heading back up stairs.

The woman whom she assumed was Frau Schmidt walked up to her "Well its seems you've gained The Baronesses favour already, though you shouldn't really talk to her, we are below her. Mmm" she said and Maria followed her but her eyes never leaving the sad vision that walked across the landing above them.

0o0o0o0o0

Agathe stopped for a moment and turned watching as the pretty young girl followed Frau Schmidt. She sighed and rubbed her temples ignoring the strange effect the young girl had on her. Maybe it was just the sight and presence of a new person that over whelmed her, for she was long overdue for an evening out. Her husband had been un-attentive lately and seemed to be drifting away. They had been so happy and in love once but now he just brushed their children off and only spared her a quick kiss on the cheek. Before he used to kiss her fully almost unwilling to leave her, now he just couldn't seem to get away from her quick enough, always out on business or constantly in his study.

Agathe sighed and entered her room, she just didn't understand it she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She scrutinised her reflection and traced a few faint lines on her face, she wasn't ugly, she had been told many times that was quite beautiful and she didn't have any grey hairs though Georg seemed to be gaining a few, but then again he was a god 10 years older, she was only 32. She ran her hands through her long dark curly hair and bit her lip. if he found her so unappealing then why did he brush his children off? She closed her eyes, no, she just didn't understand it at all.

Authors note: Hello dear readers yes a new story! Don't worry I have not abandoned the other. Anyway I've been toying with this idea for some time and have decided to just do it! Please review and tell me if you like it and what you think of it seeing as it is yet another risky story, it would be much appreciated, thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Alright here's your uniform" Frau Schmidt said handing Maria a short black dress and a white apron along with some black shoes which were conveniently her size.

Maria nodded in thanks and continued to follow the older lady into the kitchen "Now your quarters are still being cleaned out so you will have to sleep on the floor in the kitchen for tonight, I'm sorry about that but don't worry we will put blankets down and we will keep the stove on for you if it's too cold"

Maria nodded not minding that she had to sleep on the floor, she had done so many times, but she had a feeling that the wounds from her uncle's last whipping would protest somewhat.

"You must be up and dressed by quarter to six in the morning breaks are at eleven and two o'clock. Dinner for us is at seven and the family's is at six. You will help serve the food and take it in and finally clear the table. All the sheets in each bedroom are changed once a week, don't worry our other maids will help you and teach you the ropes. Yes I think that is all for now, go along and change and you can met the rest of the maids so they can teach you what needs to be done" she said "Just go through here and there is a small staff changing room" she said ushering Maria towards it.

Maria went down the small corridor and soon found the small room, there were benches and a couple of changing rooms. Maria opened one and dumped all of her things on the floor as she slumped against the wall. She didn't think she could do this, it was too much to take in all at once. Maria drew her hand through her hair and slowly started slipping off her shoes and dress. What if she did something wrong? Would they chuck her out? Would she be cast onto the street without a penny? She had no doubt that they probably would. Oh calm down she told herself, it didn't do any good worrying about what may never happen, she just had to take it a step at a time she thought as she zipped up her black dress and tied her white apron on. Finally she slipped her black shoe's on and exited the small cubical.

She put her possessions in a corner and took a breath. Okay she could do this, all she had to do was listen to what everyone said and make friends, surely that wasn't hard right?

Walking back in the kitchen she hesitantly walked up to the small group of people who were dressed like her. There were 3 girls and 2 boys, her stomach did flips and she felt almost sick as she walked up to them, forcing a smile to grace her face "Hi" she said as she reached them.

A girl with brown hair and green eyes turned to her and smiled "Hi, I'm Leanne, you must be the new maid" she said gently.

Maria nodded "Yeah, apparently" she said and Leanne chuckled.

"Well I'm Leanne, this is Sarah" she said motioning to a small red headed girl "This is Mandy" her hand pointing to the last tall girl with mousy brown hair and deep brown eyes that were un-missable "And these two are, Dominic and Ed" she said finally all of them shaking her hand as Leanne called out their names. Dominic and Ed were obviously brothers but Ed was completely blond and Dominic had dark brown hair.

"Nice to meet you" she said to all of them, well they seemed nice enough at the moment she thought.

Leanne clapped her hands "Well we best get going, come on I'll help you and show you what to do" she said and Maria was thankful for her kindness.

For the rest of the day Maria was shown where things were and how to make the beds properly. She was also shown how to polish the antiques around the house along with the cutlery. Leanne had obviously seen Maria's distress at so much information and assured her that she didn't need to know everything all at once and that she would help her through the next few weeks. Once again Maria had been extremely thankful.

"Alright well it's almost tea now, so come with me and when the cooks are ready we can take out the food" Leanne said.

Maria panicked "What? Me? Help?" she stuttered unable to form coherent sentences.

Leanne smiled "Yes, you. You can serve can you not?" she said challenging her.

Maria bit her lip "Well yes but…"

"No buts, you will be fine, come I will help you" she insisted and Maria had no choice but to follow.

Once in the kitchen Leanne grabbed two plates and put some water on them. Handing one to Maria they walked towards the door that lead into the dining room. Just before they entered Leanne stopped "Okay just watch what I do, this is just practice, so if you muck up we can practice again" she said and Maria nodded nervously handing Leanne the other plate.

From the door Maria watched as Leanne entered the empty dining room and put down one plate with grace as she held the other steady, not one drop of water moving as she plied down. Once it was down she rose back up and placed the other plate down in the place setting next to her.

Leanne turned and smiled and then nodded Maria over "Come on your turn" she said handing Maria the plates. Maria sighed and walked back and tried to repeat Leanne's actions with the same grace.

She walked steadily balancing both plates. Leanne followed her but as she bent her other plate tilted slightly but Leanne held it and put it back straight.

"Don't bent forward, bend your legs" she said and Maria did as she was told. With success Maria managed to but both the plates down. She squealed with happiness at her achievement and hugged Leanne who hugged her in return "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed.

Leanne chuckled "Its ok, you did very well" she said pulling back "Come on, now it's time for the real thing" she said.

Maria nodded and picked up the two plates bringing them back. Once in the kitchen they waited for the food to be finally cooked and Leanne told Maria about the family and how many children the Baroness and Baron had had.

Maria nodded and smiled at some of Leanne's slightly ruder comments when Margret's voice interrupted them "Come on girls foods up" she said and Maria felt sick.

They walked over and took the plates of hot food. I can do this she thought as she felt her stomach do summersaults.

The taller girl smiled before she entered the dining room "Don't worry" Leanne whispered and then she was off through the door and pacing the plates down. Maria soon followed and nervously placed her plates down in front of a young blond girl and a dark haired older one. Sliding through the small gap she repeated her actions from earlier. She bent her legs and plied down, putting one on the table and then the other next to it. Maria sighed with relief and went back to get the other plates. Soon every plate had been served and Maria squealed with delight at her success. Leanne and Margret chuckled as they watched her beam with happiness.

The evening continued and plates were easily served and taken away it was only at the end when Maria was collecting their empty glasses did her luck run out, just as she put the last glass on her tray did her concentration sway, her tray tilting and the glasses smashing onto the table in front of the Baron.

The little ones gasped and squealed at the commotion and Maria quickly apologised and started picking up the glasses which thankfully had not broken.

"Do you not know how to hold glasses girl!" the Captain snapped and Leanne quickly rushed in.

"Forgive me Captain she's new" she said somehow trying to help a distressed Maria out.

"Well I suggest you teach her how told hold a damn glass! Or are you not capable of that!" he shouted.

That was when Maria lost it and slammed the now full tray down on the table "Why don't you try holding a whole damn tray full of glasses with one hand when you've never done it before Captain! She's done her job just fine so leave her alone!" Maria shouted ignoring the gasps and shocked faces of the people around her and the gathering staff.

Georg slammed his hand down on the table and stood up so he was towering over her "How dare you! Watch your tongue young lady or I will fire you!" he shouted.

Maria scoffed "Fine fire me! Do you think I want to be here? Do think I wanted to be shipped off to some stupid high society house! I was sold god damn it, I've been living far worse than you can ever imagine! So if you want to fire me then fine, do your god damn best, for I will thank god that at least your punishment didn't physically scar me!" she yelled tears in her eyes.

No longer able to hold herself she rushed out of the room ignoring all the shocked faces and ran into the staff changing room. Maria started changing but soon collapsed down in tears and held herself regretting her out lash and trying to sadly accept that she no longer had a home.

Oo00o0

Back in the dining room everyone was silent, all of their faces stricken with shock at the unusual scene.

Agathe shook her head with disgust and threw her napkin on the table as she stood "It was her first day Georg!" she snapped as she pushed out her chair "There was no need for your anger, what is wrong with you lately?" she said as she started walking out.

"The girl was out of order!" he shouted back.

Agathe spun around quickly "And so were you! She dropped some glasses god damn it, it's bound to happen and the lashing she gave you was only a small ounce of what you deserve. She is not fired, end of!" she said walking out to find the poor girl.

Georg slammed his hand back on the table and stormed out leaving the children stunned and silent along with the staff.

After a few minutes Leanne broke out of her stunned trance and coughed "So, would you children like desert?" she said trying to ease the tension in the air.

Leisl the oldest nodded and smiled weakly, thankful for the distraction.

O0o0o0

In the small staff changing room Maria wiped her tears and crawled across the floor grabbing bag and didn't notice when Agathe came in, the sight of Maria's exposed and scared back making her gasp. Maria quickly turned and pushed her back against the wall hiding it from her view.

"Child, what happened to you?" she exclaimed as she rushed forward, kneeling on the floor and forcing Maria to turn so she could see her back again.

Maria shrugged her off "Baroness please, I'm fine" she said trying to stand to stand but Agathe forced her back down.

"Sit" she ordered in a motherly tone.

Maria complied despite her extreme reluctance.

Agathe looked at the pink and sore fresh wounds with worried eyes. How could anyone do this? To a poor innocent girl barley 20 "How far do they go? She said keeping her voice calm.

Maria closed her eyes, why did she want to know? What could she do? What was done was done, why couldn't she just leave it? "It does not matter" she said trying to shrug off the Baronesses grasp once again.

"I am trying to help you, so how far do they go?" she said more firmly.

Maria sighed knowing she wouldn't be left alone until she told her "They go all the way down my back, if they didn't my uncle made sure they did" she said sadly as she wrung her hands.

Agathe's eyebrows rose "Your uncle did this to you?" she whispered and Maria nodded.

Maria didn't like people knowing about what her uncle did to her and though she felt strangely comfortable telling the Baroness it was that part that scared her "May I go?" she said quietly.

"Well yes I suppose but tomorrow I'm calling a doctor over for you, I would clean them myself but I've never had to deal with wounds so big and deep, only little scrapings" she smiled.

Maria looked at her with wide eyes as she stood "So I can stay?" she said shocked.

Agathe nodded "Yes, I'm sorry for my husband's behaviour" she said but Maria cut her off.

"Oh no, it was me who was out of order, I shouldn't have said what I said and I shouldn't have dropped them glasses, if anyone is to blame it's me" she spurted out.

Agathe shook her head "No, my husband was in the wrong it was only inevitable you would react that way. But that being said, I wouldn't do it on a regular basis" she said smiling.

Maria smiled "Thank you"

Agathe bowed her head "You're welcome" she said before leaving.

O0o0o0

After the Baroness had left, Leanne had come in. Maria had apologised profusely but Leanne too had been just as forgiving as the Baroness. After the pots, pans and plates had been cleaned and cleared Leanne had helped Maria lay down lots of blankets and cushions for Maria to lie on and had turned on the fire. So now as Maria lay warm and happy in front of the stove she thanked god for her second chance. Maybe things were looking up despite her few mishaps she thought smiling.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She sat up and saw the Captain walk in, a shocked look on his face at seeing her.

Authors note: Alright so things are starting to unfold more. Please please review it's always a pleasure to hear what you think and is extremely appreciated! :D thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Suddenly the sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She sat up and saw the Captain walk in, a shocked look on his face at seeing her.

"Captain" she said quietly pulling the blanket up her body.

Georg didn't know what to do or say "I ugh forgive me, I didn't know you were down here" he said not sure whether he should leave or just get some food and go.

Maria shook her head and smiled "Its fine, it's your kitchen" she said and Georg chuckled nervously.

"True. I was just going to get some desert, if you don't mind?" he said.

Maria shook her head "No that's fine" she replied back and watched him come into the kitchen fully. The harsh Captain from earlier seemed to have disappeared and a warm side which she had doubted existed after the events of today emerged.

"You don't happen to know where the cake is do you?" he said embarrassed that he didn't know where things were in his own kitchen.

Maria smiled and nodded to the side of her "On the counter above me in the tin" she said smiling.

Georg nodded and walked towards her, leaning over her to get the tin before putting it on the wooden table in the middle of the room. She watched him cut himself a slice and then get a spoon from the draw his eyes going back to hers, the awkward tension still lingering in the air.

Maria looked away his piercing blue eyes making her feel warm. What was with her today, as soon as she had entered this house it seemed that everyone's looks were intrusive yet exiting making Maria more confused with every passing minute.

Georg went to walk out but pulled out a chair instead and sat down making Maria look up.

He cleared his throat after swallowing a piece of cake "I ugh, I'm sorry for my actions earlier they were uncalled for and rash to say the least" he said unwilling to look her in the eye for more than a few seconds and Maria got the feeling he was a very proud man. But she appreciated the apology and nodded in thanks.

"Well, thank you but I think I also owe you an apology, my tongue has a habit of lashing out sometimes, I've been told I'm too honest, whether that's good or not I do not know" she said smiling and Georg smiled back.

"It's good from time to time to have honesty… but not all the time" he said smiling cheekily.

Maria giggled and nodded.

The air was still and an unnerving silence settled between them. Georg cleared his throat and stood "Well I'll um let you get some sleep, goodnight" he said bowing his head lightly.

"Good night Captain" she said as she watched him walk out.

Once he was gone she let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. What was it about these people that got under her skin so, she had only been here not even a day yet here she was the unknown feeling filling her body and mind. Oh shush girl she thought, it's just nerves and all the events of today catching up on you she thought as she snuggled down for the rest of the night. How wrong she was.

O0o0o0

Agathe…

That morning the doctor came and checked Maria out. It had taken a while and Agathe couldn't understand why she had been so apprehensive and worried as she waited outside. But soon enough they had come out and Maria had politely bowed and left leaving Agathe with the doctor. He had reassured her that she was fine and though there had been no sign of infection he had still cleaned them thoroughly to which Agathe was thankful for. After paying him and bidding him goodbye Agathe had kept her eye on Maria. She had watched from afar, something other than concern drawing her eyes towards the young woman. Even at dinner as she served the small things, obviously not trusting herself to handle the heavy objects just yet, Agathe's eyes followed her. Her eyes drifting down her body before realising her inappropriateness and diverting her eyes.

Agathe sat in her room brushing her hair as she always did before sleeping. She didn't understand her thoughts or actions today and though she was usually busy it seemed it didn't stop her mind from once again drifting to a girl with big dazzling blue eyes.

Agathe closed her eyes and put the brush down. She needed air, something, anything that would clear her mind, stop these confusing thoughts.

Georg walked out of the bathroom and watched as she got up going to leave the room "Darling where are you going?" he said and Agathe smiled at him reassuringly.

"Just some air, don't worry I won't be long" she said before slipping out the door.

Tying her silk robe tighter she went down the stairs and headed for the lounge but just as she approached, a clashing noise emanated from the dining room followed by soft curses to which Agathe couldn't help but chuckle at.

Changing course despite her troubling thoughts she walked towards the dining room, the sight that greeted her making her smile.

There clad in her maids uniform was Maria, two plates in her hand and a try and some glasses knocked over on the table. She watched as Maria tried to plié down but tipped the plate slightly, water slipping out of it. Maria sighed and slammed the down, uncaring to the water that splashed everywhere. She picked up the tray of glasses and set them all out, then carefully she tried picking them up but they kept sliding around the tray knocking themselves over. Maria was just about to throw the tray across the room when a hand on her shoulder stopped her and another took the tray and the tipped over glasses on it off her. Maria spun around to see the Baroness who was smirking at her.

"Ugh forgive me" she stuttered the feeling of the Baronesses hand on her shoulder almost burning her.

Agathe smiled and removed her hand before speaking "Take your wrath out on my husband anytime but not the glasses please" she joked and Maria chuckled hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, I was practicing" she said finding her voice.

Agathe nodded and placed down the tray, setting the glasses up straight "So I see" she said as she placed the glasses back on the table.

Maria watched the Baronesses hands so delicate and filled with grace as they set them straight and picked up the tray. Maria blinked and looked away.

Agathe looked at her "Come, I will help you" she said gently.

Maria looked at her suddenly "You know how to collect glasses Baroness?" she said shocked.

Agathe chuckled "No, but I did take ballet and I can see where you're going wrong" she said looking at her.

Maria nodded in confusion.

Agathe smiled "Ok, two things, call me Agathe, I never did like titles and two you're bending wrong, you need to bend your legs not your back, I can see that you're trying but your posture needs a little work. And also, you keep putting the glasses in the middle you need to put them at the edges, this way it's easier and they don't slip around" she finished.

Maria listened and saw her logic, but most of her she saw her beauty, the way her brown curls graced her face with almost feather like touches… She cleared her throat and nodded trying to discard her strange thoughts.

Agathe too seemed to be having the same problem though neither of them realised the others dilemma, but how could they when they didn't even know what they were experiencing themselves.

"Look I will show you" she said taking off her robe and placing it on a chair. Maria watched her hold the tray, trying hard not to look at her partially see through nightgown as Agathe walked around and picked up the glasses one by one, her legs bending but never her body.

At the end Agathe set them back straight and nodded for her to have a go as she gave her the tray. Maria took it and just as Maria had done Agathe watched as Maria repeated her actions but when Maria bent forward slightly Agathe placed her palm on Maria's back making Maria gasp but also stand straighter, the feel of Agathe's hand making her breath slightly heavier. They continued despite the sensual tension in the air, Agathe's hand remaining on her back, slipping lower and lo…

Suddenly Maria turned "I did it" she breathed out.

And Agathe swallowed gaining back her composure before she smiled "Well done!" she said taking the tray "Now try without my help" she said trying so desperately to find a distraction, oh why did she have to come down stairs she thought.

Maria closed her eyes and tried to calm her breath's what was happening to her? She felt warm and tingly...

"Okay" Agathe said making Maria's eyes snap open.

Maria did it once again without her help and smiled at the end. Agathe clapped and rushed forward taking the tray and placing it down before hugging her. They gripped each other tightly and squealed with delight. To anyone else it would have looked like two friends hugging and it was but as the seconds went by both became more aware of the others body being presses against each other. Places in Agathe starting to ache where only a man had made her ache and Maria feeling nervous and confused, the sensation in her body unusually nice yet aching with a need that almost felt ready to burst.

Hesitantly they pulled away, bright blue eyes staring into slightly cloudier ones. Agathe's hand slid from Maria's back to her hip and Maria was stuck, her mind and body so confused. The hand travelled upwards gliding up her stomach then over her ribs and then she stopped Agathe suddenly pulling away and Maria almost whimpering at the loss.

Agathe looked down almost ashamed of herself before looking back at her, covering up and ignoring anything that had just passed between them "Well done, now if you will excuse me, my husband will be wondering where I am" she said grabbing her robe and Turing to leave but Maria stopped her grabbing her hand.

"Agathe please" she whispered.

Agathe closed her eyes the sound of her name rolling off Maria's soft sensual lips making her ache even more. No, she couldn't do this, she wasn't aloud, it was frowned upon and Maria was indeed forbidden fruit, the scandal and shame would be almost unbearable. "Goodnight Maria" she said not looking back.

Maria watched her go. She didn't understand what had just happened; she knew something had happened but what exactly? She turned around and drew her hands over face and then through her hair.

Authors note: Too fast? please review, as always i love to hear what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

_Their lips clashed together, their tongues dancing as they licked and stroked. Agathe's hand threaded through her short blond locks as the other stroked her breast through the material of her dress. Maria whimpered and broke the kiss her lips soon landing on Agathe's collar bone, pushing the material of her dress down, trying so desperately to expose her breast._

_Agathe's desperation was just as strong as Maria's as she tried to help the younger woman push it down. With no luck they kissed again and Maria's hands started to undo the laces on the front of her dress and then her underdress until she could push up her bra. Maria's lips attached onto her nipple and sucked, flicking her tongue deliciously over the tip making Agathe gasp and moan. Agathe's hand travelled down her leg and grasped her uniform dragging it up as Maria overwhelmed her body with unspeakable pleasures._

Agathe woke up gasping and with a burning and longing heat between her legs. Her husband shifted next to her and she had to stop herself from begging him to take her, the built up need almost too much.

She sat up properly and wiped her forehead which was now lightly beaded with sweat. Why was this happening? She had a family, a dear husband, a perfect life, so why was she lusting over a maid? And for that fact a woman! It wasn't unheard of but it was severely frowned upon, so why did her heart long for her so? And she had only been here a couple of days!

Agathe sighed. It was a crush it had to be! One did not fall in love in two days, it was simply impossible. She just had to set her boundaries a little more. Yes, it was just a simple crush she told herself.

She took a breath and tried to go back to sleep but when sleep would not claim her, still awake after an hour or so, she decided to go down stairs. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop herself, her body and heart leading her as her rational mind screamed at her NO!

She slipped out of her bedroom closing the door quietly and headed across the landing and down the stairs, her bare feet padding lightly across the carpet until she got down the stairs, her feet hitting the cold marble.

As lightly and as quietly as she could she walked towards the kitchen knowing Maria would be there. Maria was supposed to be in her own room by now but the refurbishments and clearing of old boxes was taking a little longer than usual, but she estimated that by tomorrow she would have her own room.

Agathe's heart pounded and she slowed as she got to the door of the kitchen, she pushed it open lightly and smiled as she saw Maria curled up on the floor sleeping soundly.

Agathe's mind and heart was instantly put to rest as she saw Maria. She leant against the frame of the door and just simply watched Maria's covered chest rise and fall, occasionally imagining lying next to her only for her to rid the thought from her mind quickly. Her eyes travelled over the younger woman's face, memorising every contour despite her insistence that it was a silly infatuation that would simply pass.

But would it? Agathe did not know, yes she convinced herself that it was a mere crush but something inside her it was not true, that something beautiful yet unreachable was beginning.

Maria shifted slightly and Agathe stepped back. But after being certain she was still asleep she stepped forward, not wanting to leave just yet. The fact that she could fall so hard and quickly was unfathomable to Agathe, she barely knew the girl yet she felt like she had known her her whole life, like she knew everything about her. Agathe looked down for a moment and tucked her hair behind her ear so when she looked up to see two hazy blue eyes staring at her she couldn't help but gasp slightly. Her heat pounded and every self-reservation came ravelling undone, the shameful want and need to kiss her almost undeniable and oh so blatant.

But slowly the eyes started to droop and then finally close letting Agathe relax. She cleared her throat quietly and decided it was she go to bed. Turning away she didn't see the eyes that immediately opened back up watching her retreating form in the darkness.

Authors note: Short I know, but hopefully the next will be longer! :D Please review I always love to hear what you think! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Maria did not sleep much that night after Agathe's secret visit. Her mind had been plagued with forbidden and confusing thoughts. Maria knew what she felt but was it aloud?, of course it wasn't. And what confused her more was that only the other day had she had a similar pleasurable feeling when the Captain had been near her. She shook her head as she dressed in the changing rooms. She didn't have time for this, she had a job to do, her mind could not be plagued and unruly distracted by such un-important things.

As she walked out she found Leanne tying her apron.

"Good morning!" she said happily and Leanne turned around and smiled back at her.

"Well good morning to you too, what got you so happy so early?" she said as she walked over to where Maria was collecting the clean laundry for the beds.

Maria smiled and shrugged "I have decided that today is a new day, from now on I will be happy and everything bad that's happened will be swiped clean. New day, new clean slate! It would be rather depressing if every day I thought about what I had done wrong so I'm not going to, I will try and think positive. I'm sorry if none of that made any sense!" she chuckled.

Leanne smiled at her happy friend "No it makes perfect sense, I'm glad you're here. I must say it was getting god damn depressing lately, all the others are just so… I don't know but I any case it's good to have someone new… and happy" she said as she picked up the laundry with Maria.

Maria smiled "Well I'm certainly glad to help" she replied back.

Margret who was equally happy that morning snuck into the kitchen, Maria and Leanne oblivious to her until she squeezed the girls hips, both of them jumping up and screaming as Margret stood laughing. Maria who was laughing and trying to catch her breath watched as Leanne snatched a towel from the side and whipped Margaret playfully on the leg.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Maria said laughing.

Margret giggled "Oh goodness it was so funny to see you two girls scream in fright!" she laughed and Leanne whipped her again.

"It was not!" protested Leanne, but the little smile that graced the end of her lips gave her away.

Leanne shook her head "That's it Margret, game on!" she teased and Margret chuckled before going to the stove to make breakfast.

Maria and Leanne soon left and headed upstairs to change all the sheets before breakfast. Getting to the top of the stairs Leanne stopped and spoke.

"Okay I'll do the children's rooms and you do the Captains and Baroness, then next time we can switch" she said and Maria's heart stopped.

"What? Wait, wouldn't it be better if you did theirs, I mean I coul…" Leanne smile and interrupted her.

"Don't worry you will be fine. Just be polite and work around them, pretend you're almost not there" she said before walking off leaving Maria terrified.

Maria slumped and hung her head back. She felt like she could throw up. Not only did she have to change theirs sheets in their room but both of them would also be there. Which meant possibly being shouted at and having the almost electric tension between her and Agathe, all in one room.

Taking a breath she walked towards their bedroom and took Leanne's advice. She could do this. New day, clean slate.

As she walked in she breathed a sigh of relief. There was no one in the main part of the bedroom at that moment in time, probably in the bathroom she thought as she walked over to the bed, stripping the sheets as quickly as she could.

She stripped them quickly and was almost finished with the big quilt when she heard someone walk in, their footsteps alerting her of their presence. Suddenly they stopped and Maria stiffened, her back to whoever it was.

"Oh, er hello" they said and Maria relaxed as she turned to look at the Captain.

Smiling slightly she bowed "Good morning, I hope you slept well?" she said before returning to her job.

"Er yes, I slept well thank you. And er… you?" he said and Maria smiled at his attempt to make polite conversation as they moved around each other.

"Well thank you sir" she replied as she chucked the big quilt sheet to the floor before continuing with the pillow cases.

As Georg put on his tie his gaze couldn't help but drift to Maria. Every movement seemed graceful like a piece of art yet for all her feather light touches and movements the edges around her seemed unsmoothed and clumsy, an enchanting delightful mixture of both.

He chuckled to himself at his stupid reverie and Maria looked at him with a peculiar look of wonder and something he couldn't describe.

Suddenly a voice from the bathroom cut through.

"Darling could you come here and help me for a moment?" Agathe's voice drifted through and Maria quickly turned away focusing on her job as much as she could. Her whole body seemed to go on hyper alert and she couldn't help but feel her stomach flutter with strange nauseous feelings.

"I can't Agathe, I have an appointment in town that I need to get to desperately, I told you, I can't even stay for breakfast. Don't worry Maria's here whatever it is I'm sure she can help you. I will see you later love" he said grabbing his jacket before he was out the door leaving both of the women in separate rooms, their hearts stopping in their throats.

For minutes, in both rooms, there was silence neither of them moving for fear of the others reaction or even their own.

Maria felt helpless, stuck no matter what she did. If she moved then she would be showing her presence yet as she stood still she showed the same fear and hesitation that she knew Agathe was feeling. Everything around her was her, her room, her scent, her place of refuge, she had no rights, this was Agathe's ground, her territory. If she asked her to leave she would, if she asked her to stay she would, anything she asked she would simply comply despite her unwillingness. Yes she knew she felt something for the woman, she did not deny it, but she had been here barley a week she could not entangle herself in such things. And so this morning she had wiped it all clean but it seemed destiny had other plans for her.

Slowly she heard light padding of feet before the slow creek of a door resounded throughout the room, the tension increasing tenfold yet at the same time dulling it somehow.

Turning to the door she saw a hesitant Agathe walk out clad in a loose corset and her dark wavy hair, usually drawn back, cascading down her back.

Agathe smiled gently and walked forward slightly. Maria immediately turned and carried on with her job before words from her lips so secretly treasured to even Maria came drifting.

"Maria" she said softly.

Maria's hands stopped her heart stopped as her skin burned the electrical excitement which she couldn't understand enveloped her.

She wanted so badly to walk to her and just hold her and say her name over and over but instead, she turned formally and the name both of them knowingly and secretly craved to hear was kept silent, in its place "Yes Baroness?" came falling from Maria's soft lips.

Though something in Agathe broke as those words came out of Maria's mouth she couldn't help but be thankful for them.

"Could you help me do up the rest of my corset?" she asked hesitantly.

Maris swallowed and nodded before she walked towards her, Agathe turning so she could do the rest.

A she came nearer Maria spoke, her throat clearing as she did so "You wear a corset?" she said as her delicate warm hands tapered gently across the firm material, collecting the soft string type ribbon and pulling on it gently.

Agathe chuckled "They're not worn so much now days but on days like today when I need to feel a little more prettier than usual or when we have a party I put this on. I've had seven children Maria my body is not a nice as it once was" she said as she held the corset, Maria tightening it.

"But…" Maria wanted so much to oppose Agathe's words, to tell her indeed how beautiful she was. She was still young in many people eyes, she couldn't be more than 35 at least but she bit her tongue.

Agathe heard her stop and sensed her hesitation as she felt her stop pulling at the ribbon "But what Maria?" she said quietly, craning her neck slightly but still looking ahead.

"Nothing Baroness" she said before tugging on the ribbons making Agathe gasp.

"Not too tight" she said she chuckled.

Maria smiled "Forgive me" she replied her words almost meaning more and then with the sweetest and gentlest tone Agathe replied back.

"There's nothing to forgive" she whispered back and Maria's hands stopped for a moment, her eyes drifting ahead and looking at their reflection in the window. Agathe's soft eyes were looking at her and her delicate smile showed a thousand truths.

Before they could even acknowledge it Maria had continued tying the corset and soon enough it was done. "There you go Baroness" Maria said simply and Agathe nodded her thanks. Maria was just about to leave having stripped the bed covers when Agathe called her.

"Wait, Maria!" she said turning and looking at her in her corset and underdress.

"Yes?" Maria said.

Agathe smiled. She didn't want to leave things unsaid and confused, she wanted a friendship with this girl "Will you come with me today?" she asked gently.

Maria frowned, confused "I don't understand" she replied.

"I was going to go to town today, on my own, but I would very much like your company. I don't have many true friends now days, but I can feel I can trust you, so please?" she said sincerely.

Maria was hesitant to say the least but she too wanted Agathe's friendship. Smiling she nodded "Of course Baroness" she said bowing politely.

Agathe smiled broadly "Thank you, I will see you in the hall after breakfast?"

Maria nodded before leaving.

Authors note: I know it's been a while since I've posted and for that I am truly sorry but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will get the next one up as soon as pos. As always please review, love to hear your thoughts and what you think thank you! :DDDDD


End file.
